


烧了那沙发

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, theoretical Theon/Sansa - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 发生在拉斯维加斯的事就留在拉斯维加斯吧。另一方面，史塔克家的客厅事件将被彻查。





	烧了那沙发

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn the Couch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530005) by [BerryBagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBagel/pseuds/BerryBagel). 

"老实说，我真看不出珊莎和席恩有一腿。"詹德利重申，像一个无知的傻瓜。

"我在沙发底下捡到了他的内裤。直面现实很痛苦，但他们确实睡了。而且还在客厅打炮。"艾莉亚说。

艾莉亚环顾起居室，感到不太舒服。她坐在扶手椅上，因为扶手椅是最不可能被性行为玷污的家具。席恩胡来是情理之中，但艾莉亚对珊莎有着更高的期许。也许珊莎只是让他放下一条毛巾。近段时间里，艾莉亚不会坐沙发了。这世上不存在能让她放心的深度清洁。

詹德利坐在沙发上，由于他不认为席恩和珊莎有染，他也不认为这个房间里的任何家具受到了玷污。

"你怎么知道这是席恩的内裤？"詹德利疑问道。

"上面拼着他的字母组合。"艾莉亚告诉他。她非常害怕詹德利永远不问，那样她不得不永远把这个可怕的发现藏在心里。

"真受不了他。"詹德利说，"但这不能证明他俩上床了。我肯定有一两次不小心把内裤落在这儿了。"

"是啊，并且我们上床了，白痴。"艾莉亚中止了詹德利的辩论比赛，他们交换了一个心照不宣的笑容。

"我是说，在我们开始上床之前。"他澄清道。

***  
在这种战况下，席恩无疑是最容易突破的薄弱环节，所以艾莉亚首先把他困住了。席恩没意识到自己已经被逼入绝境，他只是坐史塔克家的厨桌旁，喝着他的星巴克拿铁咖啡，就好像这杯咖啡不会走漏蛛丝马迹。珊莎喜欢星巴克。

"今早什么风把你吹来了？"艾莉亚问道。

"哦，我和珊莎去了星巴克。"席恩说。艾莉亚没想到他会如此坦率地透露这些信息，但她是正确的，所以她不会过分在乎这种小细节。

"为什么？"艾莉亚问道。

"就像......我本来要和罗柏出去溜达，但是他忘了还要去送文件，所以他回了办公室，我和珊莎喝了咖啡。我们没邀请你，你是不是生气了？你为什么这么奇怪？"席恩问道。他喝了一口咖啡。一行名字的手写体被潦草地写在杯子的边上。席恩经常去星巴克，店员都知道他的名字。

"我没有奇怪。"艾莉亚说。

"行吧。"席恩停顿了很长时间。

"那么，你最近怎么样？"艾莉亚最后问道。

席恩思考了一会儿。"不怎么样。我可能会换牙医。罗柏认为波顿博士可能是反社会分子。前几天我拔了一颗牙，然后——"艾莉亚听不下去了，因为她这周已经听到罗柏抱怨席恩的牙医三次了。她点头附和这个故事。波顿医生不注射麻醉剂就拔牙真是太糟糕了。是的，他应该被举报或者被起诉。

"——但是和你的疯狂周末相比，一点点神经损伤算得了什么，我说的对吗？"席恩喝了一大口拿铁咖啡，讲完了他的故事。

艾莉亚、詹德利和琼恩三个周末去了拉斯维加斯，庆祝艾莉亚春假的开始。那是一段美好的时光。艾莉亚忘记了一半的事情，她发誓会永远为另一半保密。

"没那么疯狂。"艾莉亚说。

"那你亏大了。"席恩说。

"我们不在的时候，你和珊莎做了什么？"艾莉亚问道，试着更直截了当。

"我不知道珊莎做了什么。我拔了牙......你刚才没有听？"

***  
艾莉亚在客厅里捕捉了珊莎。珊莎正在读一本言情小说，表面上相当镇定。

"艾莉亚！拉斯维加斯怎么样？"珊莎问道。她在她的小说里放了一个书签，放在一边，这意味着她期待着一场完整的对话，关于拉斯维加斯的。很可疑。

"很好。"艾莉亚说。她走向沙发，估量着珊莎的反应。珊莎竟然毫不退缩，显然，她非常乐意让艾莉亚坐在渗进了可疑液体的沙发上。

"那儿的时候，你有遇到什么事吗？"珊莎问道。

"发生了很多。"但眼下的重点不是艾莉亚的周末。

"我和琼恩聊了聊，他怪怪的，闪烁其词。"珊莎说。

"只是因为琼恩不善于保密。"艾莉亚说。

"琼恩保守着什么秘密？"珊莎问道。

"我不会说的，因为我擅长保密。"艾莉亚说。"周末过得怎么样？"

珊莎叹了口气。"这没有我想象的那么轻松。毛毛狗和住在后面灌木丛里的臭鼬打了一架。下星期我还有一个重要的公务员历史考试。席恩想起诉他的牙医，所以我不得不帮他找一些医疗事故律师。"

"席恩来过这里？"艾莉亚问道。

"席恩一直在这里，你知道的。而且那牙医真的一团糟，我肯定他提到过。"珊莎说。

"还有其他人在这儿吗？还是只有你们两个？"艾莉亚继续提问。

"我不知道，好像罗柏也在附近，怎么了？"珊莎的脸沉了下来。"席恩需要不在场证明吗？天哪，他又被捕了吗？"

***  
接下来的几天风平浪静，艾莉亚准备把这一切都抛诸脑后。詹德利也许是对的。谁没有把一条内裤落在朋友家里一两次？

随后，更多的证据浮出水面，艾莉亚不得不回到她最初的理论。

她闯进詹德利的公寓，手里攥着手机。他在五楼，电梯一直是坏的，所以通常她爬楼梯爬得喘个不停。她一般会先在他门口歇一会儿，毕竟了，如果她气喘吁吁，詹德利就会吹嘘自己的有氧耐力更强。但今天，她甚至没有停顿，这充分显示了这个消息是多么令人兴奋。

詹德利把头伸出厨房。几秒钟后，琼恩出现了，看起来同样像一只受惊的草原土拨鼠。詹德利和琼恩几个月前认识，相处得很好。有时他们会一起出门，他们可以几个小时不看对方也不说话，对各自手头的工作专心致志。一种牢固的友谊。

艾莉亚做了几次深呼吸，这样她就能以最富戏剧性的语调传达这个消息。"席恩刚给我发了老二的照片。"

琼恩和詹德利交换了一下眼神。"我们要去和席恩决斗？"詹德利问琼恩。

"听起来是这样。"琼恩对詹德利说。"你块头很大，所以我认为你应该抢在他前面。我从后面绕过去——"

"别这样，因为还有下一条信息。"艾莉亚说。她把手机递过去。琼恩不满地眯眼盯着屏幕。

"发错了，我的妈啊。"琼恩叙述道。

"别往上翻。"艾莉亚告诫。

"我还是觉得我们应该和他决斗。"詹德利说。

艾莉亚摇摇头。"关键是，他想把这个发给某个人。他联系人名单上的某人，然后他不小心点击了我的名字。谁会被保存在席恩的联系人名单中，还很靠近我的名字？"

"表情符号是按字母顺序排列的吗？席恩给我的印象是那种在每个名字旁边添加一堆表情符号的人。"琼恩说。

"你是说，你还觉得珊莎和席恩有一腿？"詹德利问道。

"我就是这个意思。现在我正在忍受间接伤害的折磨。"毫无疑问，看到这张照片，艾莉亚的生活遭到了摧毁。

"我们真的要深纠这个吗？我的意思是，这难道不是'玻璃屋之人'*的例子吗？我们不会希望他们知道拉斯维加斯发生了什么。"琼恩说。

【*People who live in glass houses，俗语。自己有缺点，莫揭他人短。】

"没人会知道拉斯维加斯的事。但他们在我的沙发上做爱，然后发给我老二的照片，这让他们失去了保守秘密的机会。"

***  
热派试图教艾莉亚烤面包。她不擅长这个。他评价，她正在把挫败感发泄在面团上，这意味着她会过度和面。如果你不介意硬皮的话，吃到嘴里还是不错的。所有的面包都曾经是硬皮。它们很耐嚼。味道还行。

珊莎走进厨房时，艾莉亚正在锯开一块面包皮。珊莎用几片平平无奇的白面包做三明治。她的三明治看起来非常柔软。

"你知道我今天看到谁了吗？"珊莎问道。

"席恩？"艾莉亚猜测。

"什么？不，我看到的是詹德利。"珊莎说。

"真酷。"艾莉亚必须集中注意力在面包上，否则她会失去一根手指。

"詹德利去市政厅做什么？"珊莎问道。

啊，对。珊莎在市政厅实习。听珊莎说，这份工作的80%是奴仆般的任务，剩下20%是对民选官员感到失望。詹德利应该知道这一点。应该由艾莉亚去的，她更擅长蹑手蹑脚。

"天晓得。"艾莉亚说，"也许他考虑去竞选市长。"

"詹德利痛恨政府。"珊莎说。

"他有吗？"艾莉亚问道。他确实。

"你在隐瞒什么。"珊莎说。

"我有吗？"艾莉亚问道。她确实。

***  
琼恩没有和山姆开免提，所以艾莉亚和詹德利只能听到一半的对话。

"我一直以为宣告婚姻无效会很容易。"琼恩在说。

山姆说了些什么。艾莉亚听不清内容，但能知道他非常关切。

"没什么原因。只是觉得这个问题挺有趣的，值得研究。"琼恩又说。

停顿了很长时间，山姆说了一卡车艾莉亚听不到的话。

"他在说什么？"詹德利问道。

琼恩怒容满面。"他说你可能需要一些文件证明——等等，山姆，如果什么都没签呢？只是假设而已。"

短暂的停顿。

"即使没签字？哈。"琼恩说。"谢了，山姆。"

琼恩挂断了电话。他无精打采地坐在椅子上，一只手在脸上抚摸。

"当初我们为什么不带上山姆和吉莉呢？他们不会让这种事情发生的。"詹德利说。

"他们找不到周末的保姆。"琼恩说。

"该死的负责成年人。"艾莉亚叹息。

***  
艾莉亚呆在布拉佛斯的时候，有人想出了一个点子，把她的旧房间改造成书房。然后她回来了，发现自己被安排到了二楼的客房。不过话说回来，这里的照明比她以前的房间要好，而且她不用其他卧室分享墙壁，所以艾莉亚也不会抱怨。

詹德利会抱怨，因为他是一个普通人，而客房只有一张堪称狭窄单人床。经过多次实践，确定了他俩最舒适的睡觉姿势是一种堆叠的构造。如果艾莉亚尽可能地展开她的四肢，她就能均匀地分配她的体重，这样她就不会让詹德利窒息了。

詹德利的公寓楼上刚搬进了新租户。从那以后，他们一直在钻孔和敲击。詹德利得在史塔克家住几天。艾莉亚妈妈的车每次发动引擎都会发出奇怪的摩擦声，詹德利同意检查一下。这种互动在很大程度上促史塔克家庭接受小女儿的罪恶生活。

离天亮还有几个小时。一个声音吵醒了艾莉亚。詹德利并不打呼噜，但他呼吸声很沉重。詹德利将来可能会得睡眠呼吸停滞综合症。艾莉亚艰难地捕捉到了关门声。她把詹德利摇醒。詹德利醒来后的第一个动作就是翻身，把艾莉亚从床上抛到地板。

"有人入室抢劫。"艾莉亚低声说，希望她撞击硬木地板的声音没有惊动入侵者。

"对不起，"詹德利喃喃，目光越过床沿。"怎么了？"

"你听到楼下的动静了吗？有人从前门进来了。"艾莉亚说。他们一起侧耳倾听。

有人正在走动。

他们决定去看看。艾莉亚在梳妆台里翻找对付强盗的工具。琼恩多年来一直坚持送她刀具作为生日和圣诞礼物。

他们轻手轻脚地摸下楼梯。艾莉亚拿着一对猎刀一马当先，詹德利拿着他在床底下找到的棒球棒跟在后面。他看起来睡眼惺忪。

艾莉亚拧开楼梯底部的灯，发现楼下没有窃贼。那是席恩，一脸目瞪口呆。她放下猎刀。

"老天，这是什么，大砍刀？"席恩问，向后锁了一大步。艾莉亚通常会纠正他，但现在是凌晨两点，所以她不会计较这种小事。

"你在这儿干什么？"她问道。

"我有钥匙。"席恩说，好像这样就能解释一切。

詹德利耸了耸肩，转身回到楼上。

"我把外套落在这儿了。"席恩提出。

"你这个时间回来拿夹克？"艾莉亚问他。

"那件夹克超赞的。"席恩说。

***  
艾莉亚和詹德利应该购物，然后做上午茶。艾莉亚通常会远离上午茶这样的上流社会活动，但是10:30起床吃一顿两倍大的碳水化合物大餐的吸引力真的超越了社会阶层。事实上，他们已经有点偏离轨道了。这张单人床并不像艾莉亚以为的那样扫兴。现在他们都格外饥饿。去杂货店往返半小时是不可能的。冰箱里可能有聊以果腹的东西。

琼恩在厨房里，看着他们搜罗食物。他用最后一片白面包做了吐司。艾莉亚自制的面包有一半扔在柜台上，她现在不想花时间拿着一条面包参加战斗。冰箱里有一些吃剩的鸡肉。鸡肉并不怎么适合上午茶，但是它被搅拌在某种鸡蛋混合物中，而鸡蛋是早午餐的合适食物，所以它也算。

艾莉亚和詹德利安顿下来吃饭。他们只好另找时间做煎饼了。

"嘿，如果我们不能在四月前解决拉斯维加斯事情，我能申请减税吗？"詹德利问道。

"听着像税务欺诈。"琼恩说。

"'拉斯维加斯事件'？"艾莉亚重复道。"我们现在是这么称呼它的吗？"

前门猛地打开，珊莎冲了进来。席恩跟在她后面，一脸得意洋洋的傻笑。他们都端着咖啡。他们一定是刚从星巴克回来。

"嗨，珊莎。"琼恩说，随便得太刻意了。

"艾莉亚，你都做了什么？"珊莎用我没生气但我很失望的口吻发问，好像有人先质问了她。

"我什么都没做！"艾莉亚告诉她。

珊莎伸出一只指责的手指，直直地对准艾莉亚。然后她指了一下詹德利。接着继续对付艾莉亚。"山姆说，你们都在问他该怎么申请婚姻无效化。我向诸神发誓，艾莉亚，你和詹德利在拉斯维加斯结婚了吗？"

艾莉亚看着詹德利。詹德利扬起一根眉毛。

"没有。"艾莉亚谨慎地问答，"詹德利和我没有在拉斯维加斯结婚。"

席恩的眼睛亮了。"但有人结了。"

琼恩清了清嗓子。"我不想谈论这件事，但如果我们在这里公开每个人的丑事，首先，你俩就不该在客厅沙发上做爱。"

席恩扬声大笑。"哦，天哪，不是艾莉亚，是琼恩。琼恩在拉斯维加斯结婚了！和谁——"

珊莎打断了他。"我们没有在沙发上做爱！"

"你必须承认。证据确凿。"艾莉亚说。"我们有鸡鸡的照片来证明这一点。"

珊莎转过身来。"你给艾莉亚发了一张鸡巴照片？搞什么鬼，席恩？"

席恩举起空着的那只手，比出一个毒誓的手势。"那是意外！"

"你是说你凌晨两点来这儿不是为了约炮？"艾莉亚质问他。

"你以为我和珊莎打炮了？琼恩在拉斯维加斯结婚了，这为什么不是现在的头号新闻呢？"席恩问道。

"好吧，我坦白交代。"琼恩说，"我们在拉斯维加斯都喝得酩酊大醉，我不小心和詹德利结婚了。"

詹德利和艾莉亚同步倒抽一口气。他们知道琼恩会是第一个投降的人。珊莎和琼恩充满期待地看着席恩。席恩回以挑衅的目光。珊莎双臂合拢。

"好吧，我上了罗柏。这是你想听到的吗？"席恩说。

每一个人都在同时提出不同的问题。艾莉亚的声音最大。

"在我们的沙发上？"她说。

"在你们的沙发上。"席恩证实。四下一片哀鸣。

"我们整个星期都在坐那个沙发。"琼恩说。

席恩翻了翻眼睛。"你们为什么都只在乎该死的沙发上呆着？说真的，你们最该知道厨房的桌子上都发生了什么。"


End file.
